board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 3
Rules and Regulations: *Contestant listed first goes first. *Each competitor must spit two 12 line verses, alternatingly. A-B-A-B. *After the final verse, there will be a 36 hour voting period. *You can’t vote on your own match. *As always, keep the player hatin' to a minimum. Discussion and schedule can be found http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/8-gamefaqs-contests/55481724%7Chere Continuing the tradition of the original RAP BATTLE, RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE, and [[RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2|'RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2. ']] Followed by Board 8 RAP BATTLE 5 and the Gamefaqs Rap Battle League 'The Standings' '~Black Elvis Division~' *4-1-0 Realo *2-3-0 Boko *1-4-0 Chrono1219 *1-4-0 fetusbucketeer -> Tom Bombadil '~Frank White Division~' *4-0-1 Alec *4-1-0 BBallman7 *3-2-0 Mer *2-3-0 Warning_Crazy '~Makaveli Division~' *4-1-0 Aeon Azuran *2-3-0 Menji *1-3-1 Justin Crossing *1-4-0 jdizzy '~L Boogie Division~' *3-2-0 sonicblastpunch *3-2-0 Princess Anri -> Pats Dynasty *2-2-1 Wigs *0-4-1 foolmo '~Pretty Flaco Division~' *5-0-0 Cokes *2-2-1 Yoshifan -> As I Desire *2-3-0 McNagah -> ExThaNemesis *1-4-0 Forceful Dragon ->Me_Pie_Three '~Viktor Vaughn Division~' *3-1-1 Dilated Chemist *3-2-0 Seginustemple *1-3-1 WingedInsignia -> Curt *0-4-1 Biolizard -> Colonel Alloy '~Tony Starks Division~' *5-0-0 Ed Bellis *4-1-0 Digi *2-2-1 Minipooot *0-5-0 Rusty '~Lucious Leftfoot Division~' *4-0-1 Giggsalot *2-2-1 swordsman12 *2-2-1 RollTheBones *0-5-0 MysteriousStan 'The Results' ~~''Click on the link for each battle to check the raps!'' ~~ ''~Week 1~ *'Wednesday, July 7th 2010''' **Battle 1: fetusbucketeer vs. Chrono1219 (13-3, Chrono wins) **Battle 2: Alec vs. Mer (15-8, Alec wins) **Battle 3: Aeon Azuran vs. Menji (21-1, Aeon Azuran wins) **Battle 4: sonicblastpunch vs. foolmo (26-2, sonicblastpunch wins) *'Thursday, July 8th, 2010' **Battle 5: Forceful Dragon vs. Yoshifan (9-1, Forceful Dragon wins) **Battle 6: Dilated Chemist vs. Biolizard (11-0, Dilated Chemist wins) **Battle 7: Ed Bellis vs. Minipooot (12-9, Ed Bellis wins) **Battle 8: Giggsalot vs MysteriousStan (13-2, Giggsalot wins) *'Friday, July 9th, 2010' **Battle 9: Realo vs. Boko (13-5, Realo wins) **Battle 10: BBallman7 vs. Warning_Crazy (16-1, BBall wins) **Battle 11: Justin Crossing vs jdizzy (11-5, Justin Crossing wins) **Battle 12: Princess Anri vs. Wigs (13-0, Wigs wins) *'Saturday, July 10th, 2010' **Battle 13: Cokes vs. McNagah (McNagah DQ, Cokes wins) **Battle 14: Seginustemple vs. WingedInsignia (WingedInsignia DQ, Seginustemple wins) **Battle 15: swordsman12 vs RollTheBones (9-7, RollTheBones wins) **Battle 16: Digi vs. Rusty (17-3, Digi wins) ''~Week 2~ *'Wednesday, July 14th 2010''' **Battle 1: Rusty vs. Minipooot (14-2, Minipooot wins) **Battle 2: Cokes vs. Yoshifan (13-0, Cokes wins) **Battle 3: Rollthebones vs. Giggsalot (8-8, TIE) *'Thursday, July 15th, 2010' **Battle 4: Menji vs. Justin Crossing (8-3, Menji wins) **Battle 5: Warning Crazy vs. Alec (15-0, Alec wins) **Battle 6: Biolizard vs. Seginustemple (13-0, Seg wins) **Battle 7: Boko vs. fetusbucketeer (6-2, Boko wins) *'Friday, July 16th, 2010' **Battle 8: Digi vs. Ed Bellis (10-8, Ed Bellis wins) **Battle 9: foolmo vs. Pats D (6-2, Pats D wins) **Battle 10: Wigs vs. sonicblastpunch (13-0, sonicblastpunch wins) **Battle 11: MysteriousStan vs swordsman12 (12-0, swordsman wins) *'Saturday, July 17th, 2010' **Battle 12: Chrono vs. Realo (15-0, Realo wins) **Battle 13: Mer vs. BBallman7 (12-5, BBallman7 wins) **Battle 14: Curt vs. Dilated Chemist (14-12, Curt wins) *'Sunday, July 18th, 2010' **Battle 15: Aeon Azuran vs. jdizzy (7-2, Aeon Azuran wins) *'Saturday, July 25th 2010' **Battle 16: ExThaNemesis vs. Forceful Dragon (DQ ExThaNemesis wins) ''~Week 3~ *'Wednesday, July 21st 2010''' **Battle 1: RollTheBones vs. Realo (8-7, Realo wins) **Battle 2: Wigs vs. ExTha (12-3, ExTha wins) **Battle 3: jdizzy vs. MysteriousStan (10-4, jdizzy wins) **Battle 4: Boko vs. Cokes (6-2, Cokes wins) *'Thursday, July 22nd 2010' **Battle 5: Pats D vs. fetus (fetus DQ Pats D wins) **Battle 6: Biolizard vs. Mer (10-6 Mer wins) **Battle 7: Curt vs. Aeon Azuran (10-7 Aeon wins) **Battle 8: Rusty vs. Seginustemple (9-1 Seg''' wins') *'Friday, July 23rd 2010''' **Battle 9: Menji vs. Ed Bellis (11-3 Ed Bellis wins) **Battle 10: Justin Crossing vs. Warning_Crazy (11-3 Warning_Crazy wins) **Battle 11: sonicblastpunch vs. Digi (11-9 Digi wins) **Battle 12: Minipoooot vs. Chrono1219 (9-0 Minipoooot wins) **Battle 13: As I Desire vs. swordsman12 (4-4 TIE) *'Saturday, July 24th 2010' **Battle 14: Alec vs. Dilated Chemist (14-14 TIE) **Battle 15: Forceful Dragon vs. Giggsalot (5-0 Giggsalot wins) **Battle 16: BBallman7 vs. foolmo (10-0 BBallman7 wins) ''~Week 4~ *'Wednesday, August 4th 2010''' **Battle 1: Chrono1219 vs. Wigs (6-3 Wigs wins) **Battle 2: Pats D vs. Justin Crossing (7-6 Pats D wins) **Battle 3: Realo vs. Colonel Alloy (9-1 Realo wins) **Battle 4: foolmo vs. Minipooot (4-4 TIE) *'Thursday, August 5th 2010' **Battle 5: Mer vs. Boko (DQ Mer wins) **Battle 6: Cokes vs. Menji (6-5 Cokes wins) **Battle 7: Swordsman vs. Curt (DQ Swordsman wins) *'Friday, August 6th 2010' **Battle 8: jdizzy vs. Alec (8-2 Alec wins) **Battle 9: ExTha vs. BBallman (11-2 BBallman wins) **Battle 10: Giggs vs. Tom Bombadil (16-0 Giggs wins) **Battle 11: Ed Bellis vs RTB (9-6 Ed Bellis wins) *'Sunday, August 8th 2010' **Battle 12: Warning Crazy vs. MysteriousStan (5-3 Warning Crazy wins) **Battle 13: Seg vs. As I Desire (9-0 As I Desire wins) **Battle 14: Digi vs. Me Pie Three (5-0 Digi wins) **Battle 15: Dilated Chemist vs. Rusty (DQ Dilated Chemist wins) **Battle 16: Aeon Azuran vs. sonicblastpunch (12-11 Aeon Azuran wins) ''~Week 5~ **Battle 1: Ed Bellis vs Rusty (8-0 '''Ed wins') **Battle 2: Colonel Alloy vs Curt (Double Forfeit) **Battle 3: Aeon vs JC (JC wins by forfeit) **Battle 4: Menji vs jdizzy (4-3 Menji wins) **Battle 5: Alec vs BBall (4-1 Alec wins) **Battle 6: Wigs vs foolmo (Double forfeit) **Battle 7: Minipooot vs Digi (Digi wins by forfeit) **Battle 8: Tombolo vs realo (Tombolo wins by DQ) **Battle 9: sbp vs PatsD (8-5 sbp wins) **Battle 10: AID vs Extha (AID wins by forfeit) **Battle 11: RTB vs Stan (8-0 RTB wins) **Battle 12: Mer vs Warning Crazy (6-0 Mer wins) **Battle 13: Boko vs Chrono (3-0 Boko wins) **Battle 14: DC vs Seg (12-0 DC wins) **Battle 15: Me Pie Three vs Cokes (4-0 Cokes wins) **Battle 16: Giggs vs swordsman (5-3 Giggs wins) ''~Playoffs~ '''WILDCARD ROUND' **(6.) Digi vs (11.) Mer (5-4 Digi wins) **(8.) Realo vs (9.) DC (Realo forfeits, replaced by RTB) **(5.) BBall vs (12.) PatsD (Double Forfeit) **(7.) Aeon vs (10.) sbp (Aeon forfeits, replaced by AID) The playoff structure was reshuffled before the Elite Eight to accomodate replacements. ELITE EIGHT **(1.) Ed Bellis vs. (8.) RollTheBones (4-3, Ed wins) **(2.) Giggs vs. (7.) AID (6-1, Giggs wins) **(3.) Alec vs. (6.) sonicblastpunch (5-8, sbp wins) **(4.) Digi vs. (5.) DC (DC wins by forfeit) FINAL FOUR **(1.) Ed Bellis vs. (6.) sbp (10-8 (post-tiebreak), sbp wins) **(2.) Giggs vs. (5.) DC (6-0,' Giggs wins') FINALS ''' *Final: (3.) sbp vs (2.) Giggs (7-5, '''sbp wins) CHAMPION sbp is the champion of "RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 3" Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 3 Playoffs Category:Board 8 RAP BATTLE